Além do Arco Íris
by Giigi
Summary: Título podre, múscia mais ainda, história talvez. [songfic] [NejiTenten]


**Além do Arco-Íris**

Era um dia chuvoso em Konoha, igual a tantos outros dias de verão, chuva, mas logo aparecia o sol. Uma garota treinava numa floresta próxima junto de seu companheiro de equipe. Os cabelos castanhos meio molhados de suor mostravam que já estavam ali há horas, mas mesmo assim agüentavam e treinavam cada vez mais.

"Cansei!" Disse a garota, se sentando encostada numa árvore próxima "to cansada... vamos parar um pouco..."

Ela disse, encostando a cabeça na arvore e olhando para o céu. O garoto não disse nada, apenas deixou a posição de ataque que tinha e ficou olhando para o céu. A menina percebeu.

"Parece que vai chover não é?" Disse ela olhando para o céu e fazendo o garoto olhar para ela.

"..." o silencio foi a única resposta.

Neji se sentou um pouco afastado de Tenten, o que incomodou um pouco a menina. Ela ficou fitando-o um pouco, até que ele interrogou.

"Por que me olha tanto?"

Tenten ficou um pouco surpresa com o comentário e corou.

"É que..." ela começou, pensou melhor no que ia falar e continuou"por que você não fala?"

_Além do arco-íris_

_Pode ser_

_Que alguém_

_Veja nos olhos_

_O que eu não posso ver_

"..."

"É, sempre assim não é?" Disse ela, sorrindo e fechando os olhos, ainda com o rosto virado para ele. Aquele rosto lindo, iluminado pelos poucos raios de sol que ainda restavam no céu nublado. Uma fina chuva começou a cair. A garota ainda o olhava, com um sorriso lindo que lhe derretia o coração. A chuva já estava mais forte e um trovão seguido de um relâmpago assustou a menina que se aproximou um pouco de Neji.

_Além do arco-íris_

_Só eu sei_

_Que o amor_

_Poderá me dar tudo que eu sonhei_

"É... sempre é assim" disse ele, fazendo a garota parar de sorrir e abrir os olhos novamente. Ele estava sorrindo. Um sorriso fofo na visão de Tenten. Era raro isso acontecer. A chuva novamente estava se dissipando, dando espaço para o inicio de um lindo por do sol.

_Um dia a estrela vai brilhar_

_E o sonho vai virar realidade_

_E leve o tempo que levar_

_Eu sei que eu encontrarei a felicidade_

"Olha!" Disse a menina, virando de volta para frente para contemplar o lindo arco-íris que estava começando a se formar no céu "é lindo não é?" Disse novamente, agora se virando para Neji.

"..." ele hesitou um pouco, olhou o arco-íris que era tão lindo quanto a garota ao seu lado.

_Além do arco-íris_

_Um lugar_

_Que eu guardo um segredo_

_Que só eu sei chegar_

"É" disse, depois prosseguiu "mas tem outra coisa que eu acho mais bonito..."

"Ah é! E o que é?" Disse ela, com um sorriso maravilhoso, que ele sabia, só existia para ele.

_Um dia a estrela vai brilhar_

_E o sonho vai virar realidade_

Ele se aproximou da garota, deixando-a um pouco mais rubra

"Seu sorriso" disse, dando um sorrido lindo, raro, maravilhoso. Que Tenten também sabia, era único e exclusivo para ela.

_E leve o tempo que levar_

_Eu sei que eu encontrarei a felicidade_

Ela se surpreendeu, já havia ouvido que seu sorriso era lindo muitas vezes, mas vindo de Neji, era mágico, só outras palavras a podiam fazer mais feliz...

"Neji..." ela começou

"Eu te amo" os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, a menina ficou rubra e o menino a olhou dando uma risadinha. Os dois rostos foram se aproximando e se fundiram num lindo beijo, iluminado pelo pôr-do-sol que começava a se formar e pelo arco-íris que sumia.

_A luz do arco-íris_

_Me fez ver_

_Que o amor_

_Dos meus sonhos_

_Tinha que ser você..._

**Luiza Possi - Além Do Arco-íris**

* * *

**yare, yare, como vão vcs? é..toh meio sumida daki o.o eh pq eu toh com muuita coisa pra faze a acabo esquecendo de escrever o.o a inspiracao nem tah taum ruim xDD mas bem... essa fic, de acordo com meu revisor, tah beeeem... melosa xDD e eu tb achei... non gostei mt dela òó tb foi a minha primeira songfic e bem.. eu queria sabe como q eh se fazer uma xD espero q vcs gostem.. essa musica tb num ajuda mt xD mas a letra ateh q eh inspiradora o.o eh issu... xau o/ e sem previsoes pro cap 4 u.u**

**Aoshi Gigi**


End file.
